That Which Cannot Be Seen
by dragonmaster3672
Summary: This is a story about the fourth member of team seven: Mienai Chitsuki, a boy with white hair and split personalities. How does everyone react when the dead last of the class can kill with emotion alone? What secrets does his name hold? Why can he literally erase himself from existence? And what's this about the tailed beasts having cousins? Find out inside! M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

That Which Cannot Be Seen

Chapter 1: Invisible

(AN): Hello all! This is just something I fiddling around with, don't actually know where I'm going to take it. If you have something to say, be it compliments or constructive criticism, please leave a review. If you just want to flame, I do have a blocked list, or you could just not read it.

Anyway, enjoy.

_~The Morning of Team Selection~_

"Team seven, due to unusual circumstances, will have the following four members: Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Mienai Chitsuki," Iruka-sensei said.

'Perfect, that's just _great_. I am so totally screwed so many ways, it's not even funny,' Mienai thought to himself. 'I thought I could just flunk out, but no. They have to make an exception in my case. Why the hell didn't they just fail me? If the son of the police chief, and the daughter of the Hokage are both on my team, I'm likely to die before the day is out. At least Sakura is the only one on the team who is _somewhat_ normal, even if she is a fan girl. Hopefully I can stay true to my name, and remain unnoticed."

"Hn," was all that Sasuke said to the announcement.

Sakura's reaction was predictable, hearts practically popping out of her eyes.

Naruko, on the other hand, turned and gave Mienai a glare so potent that if looks could kill, he would be dead, cremated, and scattered across the winds. 'Well, looks like that's a bust.'

After the teams were called, Iruka-sensei told everyone that they were free until lunch. Everyone left, Sakura following Sasuke around with love struck eyes. Naruko disappeared altogether, but Mienai just sat there. His head was resting on the desk, his mop of white hair spilling everywhere. 'Why in the hell didn't I just drop out!? I don't want this! I don't even want to be a ninja!' Mienai lamented.

"Hey!" Naruko spoke in his ear.

"WAAHHH!" Mienai fell backwards out of his seat. "Ouch. Oh, hey. Is there something you wanted?"

"Why?" Naruko asked plainly.

"Why? Well, no one talks to me unless they want something. So, what do you want?" Mienai asked.

"…Why are you even on our team? Why don't you just drop out?" Naruko asked coldly.

"You know, I have asked that to myself about a billion times since I entered the academy, and every time the answer was 'So people don't have to end up like me.'," Mienai fixed her with a cold stare. His eyes, which were typically dark blue, turned into an electric green.

"You're eyes, what-," Naruko began.

Mienai cut her off, "If you think I wanted this, you're sorely mistaken. I actually don't want to be a shinobi. I'm doing this because I have to. I literally have no choice. If I could drop out, I would do it in a heartbeat. As it stands, I'm going to die at the hands of giants. Now, if you have nothing further to say, I suggest you leave while I'm still sane." Mienai pointed towards the door.

Naruko left, looking utterly shocked. She was sure he would try and suck up to her and Sasuke, but he was doing the opposite. 'He isn't like everybody else, and he has those strange eyes. It was almost as if he could see into my soul.' Naruko thought to herself.

When Naruko had left, Mienai's eyes once again turned dark blue and he looked to the ground in shame. 'I've really fucked up now, haven't I? Now I going to get it. Damn!' Mienai punched the table he was sitting at, only for it to shatter. 'Perfect. How could it possibly get worse? Oh, why the fuck did I just think that!?' At that moment Iruka-sensei walked back into the classroom to find Mienai standing in front of a shattered desk.

Iruka-sensei was about to let loose with a shouting match/lecture, when he saw something odd. Mienai, the dead last, waved his hand over the table. Iruka-sensei watched in disbelief as the table was completely repaired, as if it had never been broken. Unsure of what to do, Iruka-sensei hid in the hall, away from the door.

Mienai walked out calmly, not knowing he had just put on a show. He looked up at Iruka-sensei and just shrugged.

"Hey, Mienai. Is everything okay?" Iruka-sensei asked when their eyes met.

"Why didn't you just fail me, Iruka-sensei?" Mienai asked looking away.

"Sigh, do you want to talk about it? Maybe if you get it off your chest it will help." Iruka-sensei suggested.

They walked back into the empty classroom and sat down. "It's just," Mienai began, "I don't even want to be a shinobi. I was honestly trying to get you to drop me. But then, you passed me and now I'm an ant stuck in the shadow of giants. I've been trying to remain myself, namely invisible. But now I've done something completely stupid. I practically cussed out the Hokage's daughter. On top of that, her best friend's father is the police chief. I don't even know why I did it." He hung his head, not wanting to meet Iruka-sensei's eyes.

"Well, why did you enter this academy?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Sigh. The tyrants back home said that if I don't become a shinobi, they'll kick me out. It's not like that matters, though. I rarely ever go 'home'."

"Then, where do you sleep?"

"I found this hidden alleyway and moved all my stuff there. It's got a roof, four walls, and a place to sleep. What more could I ask for in a home?"

"Family," Iruka-sensei hazarded.

"And that's one thing I have never experienced. I'm an orphan, remember?" Mienai said quietly.

"Right, I'm sorry. I should know what it's like. Um… Mienai. I saw what you did with the table. How did you do that?" Iruka-sensei said.

Mienai looked at him, and his eyes turned a vibrant purple. "I-I l-lost control o-over my e-emotions. T-Then I j-just r-repaired it-it l-like any t-thin else I-I break."

Iruka-sensei didn't know why Mienai's eyes turned purple, or why Mienai was stuttering as bad as Hinata, but he did understand the sudden change in emotions. "If you can, could you tell me why you broke the table," Iruka-sensei said gently. Mienai's eyes returned to deep blue.

"Naruko was asking me really personal questions, and I got so frustrated that I snapped at her. When she left, I smashed the table out of anger. Now the fundamental principal of shinobi on a team is out the window. How can there be teamwork in a team with trust issues?" Mienai asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know that? You got that question wrong on all your exams," Iruka-sensei said, shocked.

"Oh, yeah. When I was trying to get you to drop me, I sort of failed my exams on purpose. I don't like lots of attention. And being top of the class wasn't an option, even if I knew everything. All the jutsu were easy as well, I just messed up on purpose." Mienai looked down at the ground.

"Tell you what. Let's make a deal. If you take being a ninja seriously, I'll get you a house for yourself. If you don't, I'll adopt you, and make your everyday life full of miserable hard work. You'll be stuck here at the academy!" Iruka-sensei teased.

"Can you even afford that?" Mienai asked in wonder.

"I have my ways." Iruka-sensei said mysteriously. "Anyway, I just want you to try. You don't have to succeed. Push yourself, but not too hard. One more thing. Please try and get along with you teammates."

"You're not really giving me a choice, are you?" Mienai asked.

"And don't you forget it. Come on, your new sensei's should be here soon." Iruka-sensei finished just before the students came in from lunch.

"Okay, everyone. Sit with your teams until your new sensei's show up."

After everyone was seated, Jounin walked in and took their teams off for introductions.

Three hours later, team seven's sensei had yet to arrive.

"Ugh! Why the hell is he so late!?" Naruko shouted.

"Calm down, dobe. Considering how late he is, I think I know who our sensei is," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up, teme. It doesn't matter who he is. I want to know why the hell he's so late!" Naruko yelled back.

"Hey, don't talk to my Sasuke like that!" Sakura screamed at Naruko.

'I am _so_ not stepping in that mess.' Mienai told himself.

"Hey, Mimi. You going to say something, or what?" Naruko challenged.

A tick mark formed on Mienai's forehead. "Mimi?" He asked dangerously

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer I call you 'Jackass'?" Naruko smirked.

"Hey, Naruko. That was just flat out rude. What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm just telling it like it I see it," Naruko said smugly. Another tick mark formed.

"Wait, what? Mienai's always been pretty quiet. He just doesn't have good grades. How does that make him a jackass?" Sasuke said seriously.

"He practically cussed me out when I asked him some questions. Now I know why nobody ever talks to him." Naruko continued. A third appeared.

"Hey, that's not true!" Sakura said.

'If she says one more thing, may god have mercy on her,' Mienai thought to himself.

"What did you ask him?" Sasuke's tone was suspicious.

"Just why he wanted to became a ninja. I don't know why he got do angry," Naruko smirked.

"So you are picking on him because he showed some backbone, right?" Sasuke glared at her.

"What backbone? All I see is a spineless, dead last coward," Naruko smirk turned into a full on evil smile.

'THAT'S THE LAST FUCKING STRAW!' Mienai screamed to himself. He shot up out of his seat as his eyes turned electric green and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, HUH? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SLANDER ME LIKE THAT? I DON"T CARE IF YOU'RE THE HOKAGE'S DAUGHTER! NEVER, EVER TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF FUCKING HELLHOLE I PUT UP WITH AT HOME! I REFUSE TO EXPERIENCE THAT FUCKING SHIT ELSEWHERE! PULL SOMWHTING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU'RE SHOULDERS!" As he was screaming, the desks around him exploded from the force of his rage. When he was finished, the classroom was in shambles. "Great, now look what you made me do."

The three other members of team seven stood in shock. They had never been talked to like that. Even if it was directed at Naruko, The killing intent that Mienai gave off was so strong it was _physical_. 'Oh, shit.' Naruko thought to herself. 'I absolutely pissed him off. I think it's about to bite me in the ass this time.'

'Holy shit! What the hell happened to the dead last Mienai!? His killing intent alone destroyed the classroom! Was he always this strong!? If he was, why was he dead last anyway!?' Sasuke asked himself. 'Was it because he didn't want to be…?'

'OH MY GOD! HE'S TOTALLY PISSED!' was all that Sakura was capable of thinking.

"Yo!" Kakashi-sensei said. "Hello ever- What in the hell is going on?" Kakashi's single eye widened as he saw the state the room was in.

"Sorry, sensei. I let my anger get the better of me. I'll take care of the damage right now," The white haired boy said stiffly. He waved an arm in front of him and everyone was floored by what happened next. The entire room, which had been completely destroyed, was now as good as new.

"H-How in the hell did you do that?" The blond asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know. And don't think for a second that I'm not still pissed, Naruko. I meant every single word I said. Sensei, I apologize for my actions. That was the first time I let my killing intent take over. I'll be sure to reign it in. Sasuke Uchiha, thank you for trying to defend me. Thank you as well, Sakura Haruno. Sensei, I'm afraid I need some time to cool off before I start thinking with a rational mind again. Tell me where we are meeting, and I'll be there shortly." Mienai said in a monotone voice.

"On the roof," Kakashi-sensei said slowly.

"I will meet you there." Mienai said stiffly before he walked out. 'Great, now everybody is finding out. I don't even know what it's called, but now I'm sure I'm going to be used.'

"What the hell have you done, dobe?" Sasuke asked, scared out of his wits.

"Me!? What did I do!?" Naruko screamed.

"Uh, I think it was pretty obvious who he was mad at," Kakashi said with an even tone. "The question is why."

Naruko abruptly stopped all comments as she saw Kakashi's cold eye settle on her. "Well, you heard me. Roof. Now." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

He reappeared on the roof to find Mienai repeatedly destroying and repairing anything that got in his way. "Yo!"

Mienai took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Yes, sensei?"

"Have you calmed down?" Kakashi asked.

"For the most part. Though now I'm wondering if I should just drop out and save myself a shred of dignity." Mienai said looking at the ground.

"Well, you certainly gave everyone a shock. Anyway, when the others get here we're going to do introductions. You have any suggestions on a standard?" Kakashi asked.

"Name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams, facts most know about us and facts few people know about us. How's that?" Mienai asked with a level gaze.

"Perfect."

At that moment, the other members of team seven burst onto the roof. "Ah, you're here. Perfect timing. Let's get the introductions out, alright?"

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well, at his suggestion," pointing to Mienai, "It'll go as follows: Name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams, facts most people know about you and facts few people know about you."

"Hey, you're the sensei here. Show us how it's done." Naruko yelled.

"Hmm. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. Hobbies, I have them. You don't want to know my dream. Facts most know about me, I wear a mask. Facts few people know, I'm an avid reader. Next is Blondie."

"My name is Naruko Namikaze. I like ramen, especially Ichiraku ramen. I don't like having to wait for ramen to cook. My hobbies include training with my Mom and Dad. My dream is to become Hokage! Many people know that the Hokage is my Dad. Most people don't know scary my Dad can be when he's angry."

'You don't know the half of it' Kakashi thought to himself. "Next up, Duck doo."

Sasuke scowled at the nickname. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like hanging out with my brother, Itachi. I don't like people referring to my hair as a duck's but. My hobbies include training, and picking on Naruko. My dream is to beat Itachi in a spar. A fact most people know about me is that I'm the chief of police's son. Most people don't know that I don't like being stalked."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Aright, now you," pointing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Who I like, I mean what I like *giggle*. I don't like Ino-pig! My hobbies include *giggle*. My dream *giggle*. Most people know that *giggle*. Few people know *giggle*."

'Oh dear God. She's completely boy-crazy.' Kakashi coughed and said, "Okaaay then, now you."

Mienai took a deep breath and said, "My name is Mienai Chitsuki. I like peace and quiet, and staying away from home, which go hand in hand. I don't like loud noises, violence, or people who assume they automatically know everything about someone. My hobbies are reading, sleeping, and avoiding attention whenever possible. My dream can never be realized, so there is no point in telling. Most people know me on sight, because of my white hair. Nobody knows the hell I go through on a daily basis at the orphanage, or the fact that I have split personalities, or especially the fact why my surname means 'blood moon', or the fact that I try as best as I possibly can to remain true to my name, invisible."

Everyone stopped and starred at Mienai like he had grown a second head. He just took a calming breath, and turned away.

'What kind of hell could he be describing?' everybody thought in unison.

"I'll tell you this much, since I know what you're all thinking. It's worse than anything Ibiki Morino or Anko Matirashi could ever come up with, multiplied by fifty. Compared to what I do through, the guys down at T&I can't even compare. And I should know, since I hang out there to get away from the insanity all the time."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Nobody could comprehend the kind of things Mienai had described. For someone to actually say that about Ibiki _and_ Anko was unheard of. It was just plain impossible. And yet, here Mienai was, openly admitting that nothing T&I did was as bad as what he goes through every day. Everyone gasped as two figures appeared behind Mienai.

"Who said that someone was better at T&I than us?" Ibiki asked.

"I did, Ibiki." Mienai said calmly.

"Oh, is that you Mienai?" Anko asked. "I thought somebody else said it, and if they had, they'd _really_ go through the ringer. But with you, it's no fun. You don't even react to our best ideas yet."

"Anko, leave the poor body alone. Going home for him is torture enough. I barely even lasted an hour in that hellhole. I don't know how he stays sane." Ibiki said.

"I've told you before Ibiki," Mienai said, "I'm not sane. It just comes off like I am. I have multiple personalities, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right. Well, call us if you want to test a torture tactic again. We'll be sure to try it out." Ibiki said, guiding Anko away.

"Aww, but I want to do that now~" Anko whined. "His are so fun, too" she said as she pouted.

"See you, Ibiki." Mienai called as they left.

Everyone was paralyzed with shock. Ibiki and Anko both had confirmed what Mienai had claimed, and they had witnessed the whole thing.

"H-H-How?" Kakashi asked.

"It's too long of a story. One not fit for pure ears. Believe me when I say you_ don't_ want to know. Now, is there something other than introductions that we're supposed to be doing?" Mienai said as he hinted he already knew everything.

"Ah…Yes, we'll be doing survival training. Against, me, in case you were wondering. Be at training ground seven at sunrise, and don't eat breakfast, unless you like barfing." Kakashi said as he recovered from shock.

"Oddly, one of my personalities actually does like it so…" Mienai said sheepishly.

Everyone nearly fell unconscious at that remark.


	2. Chapter 2

That Which Cannot Be Seen

Chapter 2: Blood

_~Training Ground Seven, 8am~_

"What the fuck is taking those two!?" Naruko screamed.

"Calm down, dobe. This is pretty typical for Kakashi-sensei. Unless it's life-threateningly serious, he be late by at least an hour. Since it's so boring for him to do this, he's putting it off as long as possible," Sasuke explained.

"That still doesn't explain why Mienai's not here yet," Naruko grumbled.

"Can you blame him? He looked pretty pissed off yesterday," Sasuke retorted.

"That was just plain _scary_. I didn't know that killing intent could be that strong. And who knows what made him snap," Sakura said nervously.

"What I want to know, is why he chose to be dead last if he was so damn strong," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and why nobody knew about the things he's been through," Sakura added.

"Maybe nobody thought to ask?" a voice behind the three said. They all turned to see Mienai standing there with three boxes. "You guys didn't eat breakfast, did you?"

Everybody looked at him in shock, and shook their heads in response.

"Well, eat up. Kakashi-sensei won't be here for a while yet. Hasn't anybody ever told you not to mindlessly follow orders? A ninja has to think for themselves," Mienai said, handing each of them a box. Once the other three had one, he said, "I've already eaten. Did anyone else notice that he said 'against me', yesterday? That means four Genin taking on one Jounin. Odds are not in our favor, and if we don't work together, we'll probably be dropped. I have a feeling that it will be an exercise designed to pit us against each other."

"Oh, and how would you know?" Naruko grumbled as she ate.

"Have you forgotten who I hang out with? And believe me when I tell you that a little bit of sake loosens lips," Mienai stated.

"Right." Naruko refused to meet his eyes.

"Sigh, listen Naruko, I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. That was completely uncalled for. It's a kind of survival mechanism, when my emotions control me. It's saved my life on many occasions. There was no reason to get so angry at you," Mienai said calmly.

'W-What!? _He's_ apologizing to _me_!? Is he seriously taking the blame!? Why!? Why would he do that!?' Naruko thought to herself. She asked quietly, "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Two reasons. One, I honestly felt I was in the wrong. Two, its best we clear this up now, before Kakashi-sensei gets here. That way he can't use it against us," Mienai explained. "Now hurry up and eat."

"Wow, this is good," Sakura said. "Where'd you get this?"

"I made it," Mienai answered.

"Okay, that's it. Please teach me how to make food taste this good!" Sakura begged.

"Uh…Sure. But we had better do it at your home. I don't want anybody else to go through the hellhole where I live," Mienai explained.

"I-If you don't mind, could I join you?" Naruko asked.

"I don't see why not. But anyway, I talked to Anko last night, and she told me how this test goes. What Kakashi-sensei will say is something along the lines of 'there's X many bells, one less than the number of team members. If you don't get a bell by this time, you get sent back to the academy.' What we're supposed to do is work together to get a single bell, but I have a better idea," Mienai explained.

"So? Tell us already. If we can surprise Kakashi-sensei, we could use the opening," Sasuke said eagerly.

"Here it is. Act like your rivalry will get in the way of getting a bell. Just focus on getting a bell, and don't let anyone else get one. In other words, act like you're doing as you're told. Attack him one at a time, in turns, but don't actually take a bell. When my turn comes around, after everyone else's, we'll have already gotten all the bells. It's too complex to explain in the time we have, but I can assure you that when your turn is over, a bell will be in your pocket." As Mienai finished, Kakashi-sensei walked up to the team.

"Sorry I'm late, I got last on the path of life," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, right! You told us to be here at sunrise, and you show up practically three hours late. It's already 9am!" Naruko yelled.

"Well, anyway, let's get to it," Kakashi-sensei said holding up three bells. "In order to pass, you have to get a bell from me. If you don't, you get sent back to the academy. And since there is four of you and three bells, somebody _will_ be going back to the academy." Kakashi put an alarm clock on the rock he was standing by. "This clock is set to go off at noon. You have until then to get a bell, or you fail. We start on my signal." Everybody tensed. "Ready. Set. Start!"

Everyone disappeared. Naruko stood in a clearing by a river. Sakura and Sasuke were both hidden from view. Mienai was nowhere to be found. His presence was completely gone. 'Well, it looks like the dead last is the best at hiding.' Kakashi-sensei mused.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Fight me!" Naruko yelled. Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped. 'Can't she even understand that a ninja is supposed to hide?'

"Okay then, Naruko. Let's see what you got," Kakashi-sensei taunted. Naruko charged. Kakashi-sensei pulled a book out. Naruko paused, but then charged again with a vengeance, only to be completely over powered with Kakashi-sensei crouching behind her. "A thousand years of death!" Kakashi-sensei viciously shoved a tiger seal into her backside, and launched her into the river.

Mienai, erased as he was, silently took a bell from Kakashi-sensei, never making his presence known.

Eight shadow cones charged out of the river, and a ninth grabbed Kakashi-sensei from behind. The clones charged, and when the attack landed, it was on another clone. Naruko dispelled the jutsu, depressed. When she heard a jingling coming from her pouch, she opened it to find a bell.

Kakashi-sensei found Sakura, and put her in a genjutsu, in which she saw Sasuke riddled with kunai and shuriken. Her scream was deafening. Kakashi-sensei just shook his head at how easy it was to do.

As he was shaking his head, Mienai silently stole another bell.

When Sakura woke up, she heard a jingling from her pouch and found a bell inside.

Kakashi found Sasuke in another clearing. Sasuke started off with some taijutsu, even managing to touch a bell. Kakashi-sensei jumped away, and was surprised when Sasuke pulled out a fireball jutsu. Using the headhunter jutsu to escape, Kakashi trapped Sasuke in the ground.

Mienai quickly, stole the third bell, and used a genjutsu on Kakashi-sensei to make him hear and see the bells that were supposed to be there.

When Kakashi-sensei disappeared, Mienai appeared out of thin air in front of Sasuke. Mienai pulled him out with one quick movement and handed him the final bell before disappearing once more.

Mienai waited in a small clearing, and Kakashi-sensei walked right up.

"So, what can the dead last do, if the best can't even get a bell from me?" Kakashi-sensei taunted.

"How's 'thinking for himself' sound?" Mienai responded calmly.

"Good answer. Let's see what you got," Kakashi-sensei charged Mienai. Mienai just disappeared from existence, before reappearing behind Kakashi-sensei.

"Have you noticed? You've been in a genjutsu since you fought Sasuke. Wonder how that happened?" Mienai mused.

"What!?" Kakashi-sensei quickly released the genjutsu, only to find that all the bells were gone. "H-How?"

"I took one every time you focused on someone else. After you left, I gave it to them. I'm also the one who put that genjutsu in place," Mienai explained. "Oh, and I can erase myself so long as I have no emotions. When that happens, I can actually pass through solid objects. Nobody knows because nobody ever asks the dead last anything. Although, I do want to ask _you_ something. Could you use your Sharingan to see if it's a jutsu or a kekkai genkai next time I use it? It takes a bit out of me when I use it to much."

"Sure, no problem," Kakashi-sensei said. They made their way back to the posts by which they started to find everyone waiting with a bell. "Congratulations, you all pass."

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Whew," was all that Sakura could muster. Sasuke just stood there smirking.

"Alright everyone, meet me in front of the mission directory tomorrow at ten. You're going to start with D-ranks, so don't get any ideas Naruko," Kakashi said.

"Ugh, fine. Well, I'm going to go tell my folks the news. Anybody want to meet for dinner later?"

"Sure, I just got to tell my parents and I'll be right over," Sakura said cheerfully.

"I'm game," Sasuke said calmly.

"I'll come if I can, but I'm not making any promises I can't keep," Mienai said simply.

"Why wouldn't you be able to come?" Naruko asked.

"I'm going to go home and sleep. I doubt I'll wake up before tomorrow, so I honestly don't think I'll be able to come," Mienai explained.

"Why would you go to sleep this early in the day?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"I've been using my talent more than ever today. How else did you think you got the bells?" Mienai said.

"Point taken. Hey, can I ask you a couple questions if you're up for it?" Sasuke asked.

"Shoot."

"How many different personalities do you have?"

"Tough call, though I'd wager I have around nine or ten. But then again, some I've never had before are creeping up on me, so it's anyone's guess," Mienai explained.

"Okay. I did notice that your eyes change color. Does that have something to do with your split personalities?" Sasuke pressed.

"I think so. They really only change color depending on the situation," Mienai confirmed.

"So when I was asking you why yesterday, that was another personality?" Naruko asked.

"When you were asking me, and when you were slandering me, it was the same personality. That one was my first. I actually wouldn't be alive if I didn't have it. It's where all my anger goes, so when it takes over I've bottled up to much. The only other time it takes over is when my life is in danger," Mienai explained calmly.

"R-Right…" Naruko said nervously. 'Is he still angry? Man, I got to find a way to apologize. The guilt is starting to get to me. I just hope that when I do finally apologize, he doesn't get angry again. And the last thing I need is him apologizing to me for what I did.'

"Well, see you tomorrow," Kakashi-sensei said before disappearing.

"I'll see guys tonight, okay? And, um, Mienai? If you can make it, could you come on the early side please? I want to ask you something in private," Naruko said before leaving.

"I'm heading home, see you," Sasuke said.

"Eh. Uh. Yeah, I'm going home, too," Sakura said, really wanting to follow Sasuke home.

"See you all later, then," Mienai said, watching the two of them leave. 'I'm _so_ not going home. I'll just be put through hell for making genin when they couldn't. And they _wanted_ me to be a ninja. I can literally do nothing right in their eyes. Guess I'll just hang out here, then, and catch some Z's.'

Mienai rested against the nearest wooden poll and closed his eyes, resting, but not giving in to sleep. Mienai finally decided it was time to leave when his stomach quietly rumbled, four hours later. 'I'll take Naruko up on here offer. I don't need her more pissed at me. I just hope to god it's not a family dinner.'

Mienai wandered to the Namikaze mansion to find Naruko waiting outside, looking like she was reciting something. "Hey."

"Eh?" Naruko looked up from her thoughts at Mienai. "Oh, Mienai. I'm glad you could make it." Naruko toed the ground in front of her. "Um…I didn't actually think you would come, to be honest. I thought you were still angry with me. Uh…How do I say this? I'm really sorry for how I acted yesterday," Naruko bowed to Mienai. "I was rude and mean and there was no reason for it. I hope you can forgive me." Naruko opened one eye to look up at him.

To say Mienai looked shocked was the understatement of the century. He was floored with the news. As Naruko watched, Mienai's eyes turned vibrant purple. 'Purple!? Uh-oh. What does that mean?'

"I-It's n-not r-really a b-big d-deal. Y-You h-had g-good r-reason to t-think I w-would d-drag the t-team d-down. Y-You c-couldn't h-have known," Mienai stuttered out as best he could. He looked around as he was talking, not meeting her eyes.

'Huh? Is he nervous? Whatever, just as long as he's not angry with me,' Naruko thought to herself. "Regardless, I'm sorry for everything."

"I-I f-forgive you. I-I'm s-sorry if I-I seam n-nervous. I-I've n-never h-had anyone a-apologize to m-me, so I-I'm not s-sure what I-I'm s-supposed to d-do," Mienai scrambled to explain.

"Don't worry about it, you're doing fine. But unless you like standing out in the cold, you should come inside," Kushina said from the doorway.

"Mom!" Naruko jumped in surprise.

They made their way inside, only for Kushina to stop her daughter momentarily. "Hey, is he normally this shy?" Kushina asked Naruko under her breath.

"The guy has split personalities, so I have no clue. All I know is that he doesn't even react to Anko's or Ibiki's tactics, and that he's been giving them ideas based off of his daily home life. Ibiki said they've been the most effective thus far," Naruko whispered back.

"You're joking," Kushina said looking at Naruko, but when she saw the look on her face she said, "Oh dear God, you're serious."

"Yeah, and don't give him a reason to be angry. His killing intent _alone_ destroyed the classroom, before he fixed it with a wave of his hand. To be honest, that killing intent rivals a biju. Even Kurama was shaken a little," Naruko continued.

"So, is he the guy you tied with for rookie of the year?" Kushina asked hesitantly.

"The opposite. He was dead last, but only because he actually tried to fail. If he had been serious from the start, he would have been rookie of the year no questions asked," Naruko finished. They walked into the living room. "Please warn Dad before something happens," Naruko said through gritted teeth.

"We're lucky he isn't home yet," Kushina said in relief. She turned towards Mienai and said, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Kushina Namikaze. What's yours?"

When Mienai looked at her, his eyes reverted to deep blue. "My name is Mienai Chitsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Namikaze."

"Please, Kushina is fine. Well, Mienai, it will be a while until dinner is ready, so you're on your own for entertainment," Kushina said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

(AN): Yeah, still not sure where it's going, but let me know how I'm doing so far. And just so everybody knows, The Uchiha massacre never happened in this story. Obito was killed before he could take control of Kurama, and Naruko is still a jinchuriki. Kushina has half the Nine Tails, while Naruko has the other half. It works similar to the original with Minato and Naruto each having half of the Nine Tails, only Kushina didn't have to die for it to happen. If you no like, you no have to read.


	3. Chapter 3

That Which Cannot Be Seen

Chapter 3: Moon

(AN): Yes, if you noticed, the first three chap titles was Mienai's name translated to English.

**Spoiler Alert!** Parts of Mienai's heritage is revealed this chap. HAHAHA, you thought I would tell you what is out right, didn't you!? HAHAHA. -_- I'm just going to skip to the disclaimer now.

I OWN NOTHING!

_~Mission Distribution Room in the Hokage building, 3 Months Later~_

"Come on Dad! Enough with the stupid D-rank missions already. We're more than ready for our first C-rank now," Naruko complained as Minato, the Fourth Hokage was cut off from delegating missions.

Minato looked at her for a moment before suppressing a laugh. "Naruko, I'll tell you what. You break the record on Tora's capture, and the next mission will be a C-rank."

Naruko looked at her father in shock and horror, before yelling, "You're on!"

'And why the hell don't the rest of us get a say?' Mienai thought to himself.

'Dammit, dobe! You're making this hell for all of us, you know' Sasuke mentally screamed at her.

'Sensei, you are evil,' Kakashi-sensei thought.

'What the heck?' Sakura asked herself.

"Well, come on! Let's go get him!" Naruko proceeded to drag Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei out of the room, with Sakura close behind.

Mienai turned to Minato and said, "I'll be back shortly with Tora." Then in front of everyone's eyes, Mienai faded out of existence.

"Hey wait, where's Mienai?" Naruko asked from the hall. She walked back into the room looking for him. "What? He's not here! Where did he go now?"

Then, before anyone could answer, Mienai faded back into existence in front of Naruko. After Naruko got over her shock, she saw that Mienai was holding a whirling pile of fur. "Capture of Tora: complete," he announced.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. All the assistants in the room had their jaws on the floor. Naruko was twitching violently as she pointed at Mienai while impersonating a goldfish. Even Minato had trouble holding his surprise in. Finally, after recovering, Minato said, "Well, you have officially obliterated the previous record by about, oh," Minato paused to look at his watch, "3 hours, 59 minutes and 15 seconds. Congratulations."

Naruko took a moment to absorb what her father just said, before saying, "Yes! We got a C-rank!" Minato laughed at her antics. "Hey guys, get in here! We got a C-rank!"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura confused, until they saw Mienai holding the still squirming Tora.

"Now, this is not a fancy C-rank mission. It's a simple escort mission. And no, Naruko it's not a noble. If it was, it would be classed as a B-rank at least. Tazuna, you can come in now," Minato said with a smile.

A side door opened and an old man with light construction clothes walked in, smelling heavily of alcohol, with a hint of red on his cheeks to show he was currently working on the bottle in his hand. "What's this? A moody kid, bubblegum girl, and Blondie here are my escort? They don't look like much," he said as he saw the group, completely missing Mienai.

"True, but this is _my_ daughter. She and Sasuke are the best of their year," Minato said. 'But the real power house is the one you missed, and he puts both of them to shame,' he added silently.

"Hey, why didn't you say anything about Mienai?" Sakura asked, noticing how Tazuna skipped calling him an insult.

"Who?" Tazuna asked. Mienai waked out from behind Kakashi-sensei to hand Minato the demonic cat. "Him? What could that whip possibly do?"

"Careful. Don't get him angry. This young man makes our T&I department look pathetic with what he comes up with, all of which based of stuff he's been through. You'll see what I mean if you run into trouble. Kakashi, have your team meet at the gate in an hour to set off," Minato said seriously, taking the cat by the back of the neck.

Tazuna flinched when Mienai glanced at him. "R-Right."

"Understood, sensei." Kakashi said before flickering away.

_~One Hour Later, at the Konoha Gate~_

"Woohoo! Finally, I'm out of the village!" Naruko yelled after about five minutes in to the mission.

"Is this brat really supposed to protect me?" Tazuna asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Don't worry. I'm a Jounin, so we'll be fine," Kakashi-sensei assured.

"Naruko. Calm down and remember what your Mom told you," Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! Sorry about that…" Naruko trailed off.

'Sasuke is so cool!' Sakura squealed to herself.

Mienai just looked at this scene and thought, 'And out of all these lunatics, _I'm_ the one who is actually insane. Just how screwed up is this world.' He sighed and followed the group without a word.

After a few hours of walking, Mienai spotted a puddle on the ground. 'That's odd. It hasn't rained in weeks.' Mienai decided to voice his thoughts. He asked Kakashi-sensei in a volume that only he could hear: "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, is it strange that we just passed a puddle on the road?"

Kakashi-sensei looked at Mienai and just nodded, giving the signal for radio silence. Mienai responded by fading out of existence.

Moments later, two ninjas attacked. They wrapped Kakashi-sensei in chains and ripped him to shreds. Sakura shrieked, not believing her eyes. Naruko and Sasuke stood there frozen, before they sprang into action. Sasuke pinned the chain that the connected the two to a tree with a shuriken, bracing it with two kunai. Naruko, while the two enemy ninja were distracted, knocked one of the two out. Before she could face the other one, though, she saw that Mienai had completely disabled him. She looked at him with shock all over her face.

Mienai proceeded to tie up the two Chunin to the tree they were pinned to with their own chain.

"The demon brothers of the mist, eh? Now, the question is who these two were after." Kakashi-sensei said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed.

Naruko flinched from the volume the banshee could produce. "I could have killed them both easily, but I wanted to know who they were after," Kakashi-sensei explained.

"So what does this mean for us?" Naruko asked.

"Tazuna, would you care to explain why you have ninja trying to kill you?" Kakashi-sensei asked with venom in his voice.

"Sigh, I'm being hunted by Gato. I'm building a bridge to the mainland, and because Gato owns all the shipping companies in the land of waves, he sees me as a threat," Tazuna explained.

"Lying when you're requesting a mission is a serious offense," Kakashi-sensei said in a way where there would be no misunderstandings.

As Tazuna was about to lay on the guilt trip, Mienai spoke up: "We've already accepted the mission, so let's just get this over with. No one is injured so there is no reason to go back. Kakashi-sensei, could you send a message back to pick these two up? We ought to be able to get some money for taking them out. But just to be sure they don't escape, we should camp here for the night. On top of that, just give me five minutes alone with them, and we can find out who they will be sending next."

"What? That's a stupid idea," Sakura said with contempt.

"I agree with Mienai," Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"Oh Sasuke, you're so cool!" Sakura squealed.

'Ugh, the stupid fangirl is going to hold us all back' Naruko thought. "It's starting to get late anyways, so why not?"

They set up camp just off the road, keeping the demon brothers under careful watch. When the camp was set, Kakashi said, "Okay, Mienai, see what you can get out of them." Mienai nodded and walked over to the brothers. Everyone else stayed back at camp under Kakashi's explicit orders. Five minutes later, they heard the demon brothers shrieking in terror pleading Mienai to make it stop. The screams settled into quiet whimpers, before they turned into sobbing.

Mienai walked back to camp and said, "We've got trouble. The Demon of the mist is also after Tazuna's life. And he has an accomplice who is posing as a hunter-nin. This is going to be a pain in the ass, I just know it." Everyone stared at Mienai wide-eyed. He was covered in blood, and his eyes were turning from electric green back to deep blue.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Not him," Kakashi complained. "If he's going after Tazuna, this just got moved up to an A-rank mission. He is the master of the silent killing technique. You could be dead before you even know it."

Tazuna chose that moment to say what was on everybody's mind. "Well fuck."

(AN): Sorry it took so long for me to update! Internet would not cooperate with me at all for a while. Then after it finally started working, I was pulled away from the computer to do several exhausting things day-in and day-out. And yes, this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I just wanted to get something up.

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

That Which Cannot Be Seen

Chapter 4: Demon

(AN): Okay, so last chap I had a spoiler alert, and I'm guessing not many of you caught what it was about Mienai's heritage when it was revealed. I'll tell you now, it isn't said outright. A ninja must look underneath the underneath, am I right? So let me ask you a couple questions: What does Chitsuki mean, and what does it sound similar to? What power could he possibly hold? The answer to the first is Blood Moon, the answer to the second is what starts Shippudden. Figure it out yet? It comes into play waaay later, but part of the secret of his power is revealed. Oh yeah, there will be a time skip to the Chunin exams after the wave mission. I'm warning you now so you don't flame me later.

On with the Show!

"Well fuck." Tazuna said.

"If we play our cards right, we could take them down fairly easy. Sasuke, have you acquired your Sharingan yet?" Mienai asked.

"Yeah, but it's not complete," Sasuke said hesitantly.

"If my understanding is correct, you can complete it through traumatic experiences," Mienai continued.

"Yeah, that's right. There is also an upgraded version called Mangekyo Sharingan, but you have to kill you best friend to get it. My older brother got it, but Shisui is still alive, so I don't know how he got it," Sasuke explained.

"I think I know a way. Let's complete it first, though. I'm going to put you in a genjutsu now to see if we can complete it. Kakashi-sensei, catch him when he falls," Mienai said evenly.

Kakashi-sensei nodded, while Sasuke looked Mienai in the eye with his Sharingan. Sakura looked really nervous to let anything happen to 'her Sasuke'. Naruko just shrugged it off and went to watch over the Demon brothers.

Sasuke started to shake, panting lightly. His Sharingan altered from two comas on each eye to three. Mienai closed his eyes and Sasuke collapsed. Kakashi-sensei caught him before he could hit the ground. "Your Sharingan is now complete, but I suggest we hold off on the Mangekyo for a bit. Take a breather, then go over and trade places with Naruko. There's something we need to talk about."

'How dare he do that to my Sasuke!?' Sakura screamed to herself.

Sasuke nodded, still panting, before asking, "Is that really what happened to you? What you showed me?"

"That was a single day. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," Mienai said evenly.

"If you need a place to stay when we get back, just ask. Nobody should have to go through that hell," Sasuke said, exhaustion lining his voice.

"I'll have to take you up on that sometime," Mienai said, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke caught his breath after a minute and walked over to Naruko. Naruko came back with a questioning look on her face. Kakashi-sensei simply said, "New Sharingan."

Naruko nodded and looked at Mienai. "Naruko, can you summon out Kurama? There are some things that I want to ask him," Mienai said.

"Two things: How do you know his name is Kurama, and how the heck do I summon him out here?" Naruko asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"You say his name just about every time you space out. Summoning him is actually pretty simple. Do you know what your seal looks like?" Naruko nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, draw it on the ground." Naruko did as she was told. "Put some of your blood on it and perform the summoning jutsu."

"That's it?" Naruko asked. Receiving a nod, she performed the requirements.

A puff of smoke appeared on the seal, revealing a small, rust colored fox. **"What the…? Finally, I'm out of there. So Naruko, why'd you summon me?"** The fox asked.

"Mienai wanted to speak with you, so he told me how to summon you," Naruko explained.

"**Mienai? Oh, I see now. That boy with the tangible killing intent, right? Well, what do you want?"** Kurama asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you would give Naruko some of your chakra without your will attached to it. Without having to do the whole life-or-death tug-o'-war thing," Mienai explained.

"Wait, what?" Naruko asked.

"**How the hell do you know about that, boy?"** Kurama asked in a threatening voice.

"Look into my eyes, Kurama," Mienai said, "and you will see."

Kurama looked into Mienai's eyes, just to humor the boy. To everyone there, they saw hi visibly freeze midsentence. Slowly, Kurama's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of shock. Mienai closed his eyes, and Kurama was released from his gaze. **"Well… That does explain a lot. I was always curious about what happened to Gramps' little brother. This changes everything… Can you control them?"** Kurama asked.

"Only the first three so far, but I have them all. I'm just glad they're separated, otherwise we'd have a huge problem on our hands. At least the guy who did me up didn't use my heart. That would have been messy. Although, I'm still not happy about the whole split personality thing. That's just frustrating," Mienai explained. "The Orders never were quite as stable as the tailed beasts, in any case."

"Okay, now I'm officially lost. What the heck are you two talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, seriously guys. Tell us already," Naruko said.

"Bring Sasuke back here. The ANBU should be here to pick them up in a few minutes, anyway," Kakashi said, masking his interest.

"You rang?" Sasuke asked. Everyone looked at him for a second before he said, "ANBU already picked the brothers up." Everyone just nodded their heads in response. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much, other than Mienai and Kurama saying something about Orders or whatever. We have no clue what's going on," Naruko said, slightly annoyed.

Mienai spoke up, "Let me explain. You all know about the Sage of Six Paths, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, he had a younger brother. When the Sage died, he split the ten tails sealed inside him into nine parts, creating the tailed beasts in the process. That was only his half of the ten tails, though."

"What happened to the other half?" Sasuke asked, deciding to take what Mienai said at face value.

"Well, the other half was sealed inside the Sage's younger brother. When he was about to die, he performed the same feat as his brother, splitting his half of the ten tails into nine parts. However, the younger brother was not very stable to begin with. When half the ten tails was sealed inside him, he got slapped with the psychotic side. That affected how he split his half. Instead of tailed beasts, they were called Beasts of the Abyss. Each individual beast was referred to as an Order. Ironic really, considering most of them are insane. Instead of scattering them across the world, he cast them all into the same abyss.

"About a century later, a group of nine outcasts stumbled across the abyss, each of them a descendant of the younger brother. They all had heard of jinchuriki before, having witnessed the sealing of Kurama into Mito Uzumaki. They all had remarkable skills in sealing jutsu, having learned from the Uzumaki. When they felt the power of the Orders, they knew that the only way to survive was to become jinchuriki. They each took an Order, nearly dying in the process, and managed to escape. That was the night of the Bloody Moon. When they returned to civilization, they were unwelcome wherever they went. They decided to start a village in the abyss, they only place free from persecution.

"They named the village Blood Moon village, a token to the night they survived. When more people stumbled across them in later years, they welcomed them with open arms. And every year, on the night of the battle, a blood moon lit the sky. Since they knew they couldn't live forever, and the Orders were unstable, they asked for volunteers to carry the burden. They knew better than to force that hell on an unprepared soul. Eventually, when the population was declining, they were forced to ask people to carry more than one. Each time, the jinchuriki became more and more unstable.

"Before the village was completely gone, there was only three jinchuriki, each carrying three Orders. They, an elder seal master, and an orphaned new born were the last people to live in the village. The jinchuriki were dying, and the elder had little time to live. They could only hope that the child would forgive them for the hell they were to curse him with. All nine Orders were sealed inside the child, and the jinchuriki died. The elder, with his weekend body, carried the boy to Konoha. With his dying breath, he asked the Third Hokage that nobody know the boy was a jinchuriki, and to find his father, who disappeared before he was born."

"Well, what happened to him?" Sakura asked, for once not being able to connect the dots. Everyone else looked confused as well.

"You're looking at him," Mienai said, pointing at himself.

"…Ha! That was good. How long have you been practicing that story?" Sakura asked.

"**Whelp, he's not lying. I looked into his memories, and to be honest, I find it amazing that he could remember that far back. It's a wonder how he's still functioning, even with split personalities," **Kurama said softly.

"…What? T-Then what was that back in the classroom?" Sakura asked nervously.

"By myself, I have three separate personalities: one when I'm calm, one when I'm nervous, and one when I'm pissed. The one in the classroom was the one for when I'm pissed. I just store all my killing intent there. Each Order has its own personality, but I really, _really_ don't like using them. They tend to be completely unpredictable. I can cooperate with the first three only because I have been able to calm them down somewhat," Mienai explained.

"Hey, Mienai. What are they, anyway? I mean, what do the orders look like?" Naruko asked.

"See for yourself," Mienai said holding out his first to Naruko. She touched it with her own and slumped over.

Naruko woke up in a rotunda, with Mienai and Kurama standing beside her. "Why are you here, Kurama?"

"**I'm your demon, so I can tag along if I want," **Kurama said.

"Anyway, let's start from the bottom," Mienai walked down a hall mark '#1', Naruko and Kurama in tow.

"**This place is nicer than mine…"** Kurama commented. The halls weren't foreboding, nor were they deliberately uncomfortable. Above them, they could see many different galaxies swirling in the night sky, dancing around each other. Below, they could see the blue sky, clouds passing by underneath.

"Well, the nicer the cage, the more accepting of it. At least, that's what the elder believed. So far, it's working pretty well," Mienai said.

Eventually, they arrived at a large cage, elaborately flourished. "Hey, Milliana. I've got some visitors for you," Mienai called out to the cage.

"**Well, well. I don't think I've ever had visssitorssss sssinccce you came here. How can I be of ssserviccce to you?"** As the words were spoken, a large, white snake came into view.

"I would like to introduce Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, and his jinchuriki, Naruko Namikaze," Mienai said.

"**Kurama and Naruko, eh? Well, cousssin, it'sssss a pleassssure to meet you. To what do I owe thisss honor?"** Milliana asked.

"We actually want to ask you what the Beasts of the Abyss are like," Naruko said.

"**Very well, cousssin. I am Milliana, Sovereign of the Basilisks. I am known asss the Firssst Order. Goluth, the Sssecond Order, isss the Ruler of the Swamp. Cccerberusss, the Third Order, isss the Guard Dog of Hell. Hircccine, the Fourth Order, isss Massster of the Hunt. Anclediousss, the Fifth Order, isss King of the Icelandsss. Igneelana, the Sssixth Order, isss the Lady of the Lava. Et-tru, the Ssseventh Order, isss the Missstresss of the River. Jaeger, the Eighth Order, isss the Defender of the Plainsss. Kurotsssuki, the Ninth Order, isss Queen of the Sky,"** Milliana explained.

"Milliana, as you can see, is a white snake. Goluth is a wild boar, while Cerberus is a three headed dog. Hircine is a white stag, Ancledious is a wooly Mammoth, and Igneelana is a salamander. Et-tru is a crane, and Jaeger is a rhino. Kurotsuki is a dragon, and a damn sadist to boot," Mienai explained.

"Well, that's not fun. You said you only got along with the first three, right?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Mienai responded.

"Well, maybe Kurama and I could help you out. How much time do we have until sunrise?" Naruko asked.

"Outside, about nine hours. In here, about a month," Mienai answered.

"**Kit, are you sure about this? He could become unstable at the slightest miss-hap,"** Kurama asked.

"Do it," Mienai said. Naruko and Kurama looked at him. "I need all the help I can get."

Naruko nodded and turned to the snake, "Milliana, I need you, Goluth and Cerberus to meet us at Hircine's cage. We're going to need your help."

Milliana nodded and shrank back into her cage.

(AN): So, I forgot to mention a while back what Naruko's seal does. It slowly takes Kurama's chakra out of Kushina, and places it in her seal. This allows Kushina to adjust to being without Kurama over time, letting her live through the extraction and raise her daughter. It has been going on since Naruko was born, and will continue until her 17th birthday, when Kurama will no longer be in Kushina.

Until next time!


End file.
